


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by Cheycartoongirl8



Series: Broadcasting With Mother [4]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Special, F/M, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, One-Sided Attraction, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheycartoongirl8/pseuds/Cheycartoongirl8
Summary: A blizzard is forming when Elli visits Vox. But Vox is insisting that she stays longer.A oneshot after His Mother's son and the upcoming sequel I A-doe you. This is for all you Velli shippers!
Relationships: Vox (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s)
Series: Broadcasting With Mother [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191512
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> A oneshot songfic that takes place after His Mother's Son. And before the sequel I A-doe You. This is for all the Velli shippers.
> 
> Song is by Dean Martian. This version is by Idina Menzel and Micheal Bublé.
> 
> It's the Christmas season down in Hell. A little snow fall is starting to become a blizzard. And Vox is insisting that Elli stays.

Baby, It's Cold Outside

The Christmas season was once again upon Hell. The city was decorated with Christmas trees, lights, and figures of Kramus and his Helldeer. Vox had requested Alastor's mother, Elli, to come by to his Manor. He was glad that she had forgiven him after the plan that he made against her son, and using her in it. So now he was doing everything he could to make it up to her. Over the time of them hanging out, he had started to fall for her. He was absolutely smitten. The former heaven resident had stolen his heart. And he was hoping to return the favor.

The two were currently sitting in his living room. One side of the room had a large window that gave view to the city. A large fireplace was below the giant flat screen TV that he had. The two had been chatting about their jobs, Alastor, and basically everything else that happened since they last saw each other. Snow had started to fall shortly after Elli arrived. Vark, Vox's pet Hammerhead shark, was lying next to the fireplace, chewing on his large fish chew toy.

After a few hours, Elli noticed that the Hell sun had started to go down and turn into night. The clock striking for the late hour. The snow had piled up. Vox noticed and stood up to follow her. He wasn't ready for her to leave.

"It's been lovely, Vox, but I gotta go."

He had noticed that the more time she spent with everyone else, her accent for her I's had died down. But her accent still thick in other areas.

"Please stay Elli. It's freezing out there. That cold air won't do good for your form."

"I'm sorry." She started to walk across the room. "But I really can't stay."

"But baby, it's cold outside."

She walked a little further away towards the hallway.

"I've got to go away."

He quickly moved in front of her.

"But baby, it's cold outside."

She turned slightly away. Brushing her hair back a bit.

"This evening has been..."

Even though Elli was taller than him, he still leaned forward towards her. One hand propped onto a small desk lamp. He smiled at her. A blush appeared on his screen.

"Been hoping that you'd drop in."

"So very nice."

He took a hold of her hands. He could feel how the cold weather was affecting them.

"I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice."

She frowned thinking about the others waiting for her back at the hotel.

"Ms. Charlie will start to worry." She told him.

She could imagine the Princess staring at the window, worried about the doe-demon out in the cold weather. She could see her asking the others if they have seen her. Or all the possibilities that could've happened to her during her outing.

"Beautiful, what's your hurry?" Vox asked as she moved away once again.

She got another image of Vaggie pacing as they were waiting for her return.

"Miss Vaggie will be pacing the floor."

Vox motioned to his fire place. The warm glow of the red and yellow flames emitting heat throughout the room.

"Listen to the fireplace roar."

Even though it was tempting. She couldn't. The others were waiting for her. She grabbed her purse and hat.

"So really I'd better scurry."

He went quickly grabbed her hand, giving her a pleading look.

"Beautiful, please don't hurry."

She paused at his look. Even though she needed to get going, she couldn't help but feel tempted. After a small moment of debating, she placed her purse down. It wouldn't hurt to stay for another drink, would it?

"But maybe just a half a drink more."

"Put some records on while I pour." Vox grinned.

He entered his kitchen. Grabbing two mugs and filling them with a special blend of cocoa that he made. It was blended with cookie dough. He hoped that she liked it. He came back out to hear music playing. He handed her the warm beverage, sitting next to her on his couch.

"The neighbors might think," She started to protest after sitting down.

"Baby, it's bad out there." He told her.

She took a sip of the cocoa. Blinking in surprise at the unique flavor.

"Say what's in this drink?"

"No cabs to be had out there." He informed her.

"I wish I knew how..."

The Media Overlord looked into her eyes. He could see them sparkling from the Christmas tree lights. A dopey smile came across his face. He rested his chin on his hand.

"Your eyes are like starlight now."

The doe demon felt her face get hot, turning away from him. She gripped her cup a bit tighter. She's had tons of people flirt with her over the years she was alive. Sure when she was younger before she had Alastor, she dreamed about finding a husband, but that's all changed. ...This feeling hasn't come to her since she was a young teenager.

"To break this spell."

"I'll take your hat," He gently pulled her hat off, causing her hair to cascade down.

"Oh thank you." She replied as he sat it down.

"Your hair looks swell."

She looked away.

"I ought to say, no, no, no sir."

She was speaking to herself out loud. Lightly reprimanding herself for ancient feelings that she had long since denied. She could feel Vox moving a bit closer to her.

"Mind if I move in closer?"

"At least I'm gonna say that I tried." She rolled her eyes, giving a small smirk at him.

He gave a fake offended pained gasp. Because oh how cruel could she be to him? He placed a hand where his heart was.

"What's the sense in hurtin' my pride?" He faked pout.

She giggled at him. She stood back up.

"I really can't stay."

He stood up after her. Gently grabbing her shoulders, he craned his head for her to look back at him.

"Oh baby don't hold out."

"Baby, it's cold outside!" They replied together.

Elli gave a small sigh. She turned her attention to her friend. She knew that he had a crush on her, but she refused to acknowledge it. She spent years without romance. She wasn't all that sure if she should let it back into her life. Or well, afterlife that is. Vox had lied to her and tried to hurt her son. True, she had forgiven him. But to actually allow herself to feel in such a way about him? She couldn't. She crossed her arms as she looked down at him.

"You're really pushy, ya know?"

He hummed in amusement.

"I liked to think of it as being opportunistic."

She rolled her eyes playfully at him. Giggling a bit at his response.

"I simply must go."

"But baby, it's cold outside." He reminded her.

"The answer is no."

He motioned to his flat-screen TV which was playing the weather forecast.

"But baby, it's cold outside."

The two stepped closer to each other. They're figures outlined as they moved in front of the large window. Snow drifting down on the city. The lights from the city creating a soft glow against the night sky. Creating a beautiful view.

"Your welcome has been..."

"How lucky that you dropped in."

"So nice and warm."

He wrapped his arm around her waist, motioning to the view outside his window.

"Look out the window at that storm."

Elli suddenly remembered about Rosie and Lizzie. Her two closest friends. They were basically like sisters to her. She deeply valued their opinions. She could just hear what they would say to her if she stayed over with him.

" _You better be wary dear. Especially after last time."_ Rosie would advise.

" _Are you kidding me!?"_ Lizzie would shriek. Axe ready in her hand. " _You can't trust that TV-headed bastard after what he did to you!"_

"My sisters will be suspicious." She warned him.

Vox didn't seem to acknowledge what she was telling him. His eyes were on her lips. A small smile on his illuminated lips.

"Gosh, your lips look delicious..."

She then remembered Alastor. Her son refused to believe that Vox didn't wish her any harm. He'd think that it was another trick from his enemy.

"My son will be there at the door."

"Waves upon the tropical shore." He complimented her.

She instantly thought of Niffty. The little cyclops would be rambling for hours about what she and Vox could possibly be doing together. She'd be writing stories about them. Drawing pictures. Basically telling anyone her thoughts on the "suppose" couple in her mind.

"Darling Niffty's mind is vicious." She told him.

She stiffed in surprised when he pushed himself up and lightly kissed her on the lips. A blush formed on both their faces. He gave a shy smile at her.

"Gosh, your lips are delicious."

She became a bit flustered, shyly turning away.

"But maybe just a cigarette more." She agreed. Then blinked at what she said. "Wait, I don't even smoke."

"Never such a blizzard before."

She shook her head, stepping away from him. She grabbed her purse and hat again.

"I've gotta get home."

He blinked and followed her. He gestured to the window.

"But baby, you'd freeze out there."

"Say, lend me a coat?" She asked him.

He motioned to his knees.

"It's up to your knees out there!"

She continued walking away. Casually glancing back at him.

."You've really been grand."

He quickly reached out and grabbed her hand. He pulled her back towards him.

"I thrill when you touch my hand."

She looked down at him. They're eyes meeting.

"But don't you see?"

He placed his hand on his heart. He really didn't want her to go.

"How can you do this thing to me?"

She turned away. She couldn't stay. She couldn't. Many people knew about her relationships with Alastor, Rosie and Vox. There was already rumors going around about her and the TV demon dating. She couldn't entertain such a thing.

"There's bound to be talk tomorrow."

"Think of my lifelong sorrow." He pouted.

She took a few more steps away from him.

"At least there will be plenty implied."

"If you caught pneumonia and died."

She frowned softly. She turned to face him, pushing back a strand of hair. She really needed to leave.

"I really can't stay."

Vox grabbed her hand and spun her. Though it was a bit awkward with their height difference. He didn't know why, but he always seemed to be attracted to people taller than him.

"Get over that hold out."

He dipped her after spinning her. She looked up at him then giggled.

"Baby, it's cold! Baby, it's cold outside!" The exclaimed.

She got out of his grip. She sat down at his bar top.

"Okay fine. Just another drink."

He chuckled. He leaned against the counter top.

"That took a lot of convincing."

He poured her another drink. She chuckled at him. It was awfully cold out there. She was unsure of what she should do now. She had no desire to open her heart to the world of romance after what happened to her so many years ago. She did enjoy his company. But right now, she didn't care for it. But she might as well enjoy the warmth away from the storm outside. The two clinked their wine glasses together. They at least had their friendship to look forward to. Bad weather and all.

**Author's Note:**

> Well there you go folks! The first Velli Oneshot! I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Here's some fanart I made for the fic. Don't know how to post it on here. 
> 
> Link: https://www.deviantart.com/cheycartoongirl8/art/Vox-Elli-Baby-It-s-Cold-Outside-862386624
> 
> Happy Holidays! And please review! I'd love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
